House of Surprise Arrivals
by HOATTSTHG
Summary: The mask of Anubis quest is over. Everything is finally normal and perfect. That is, until Nina gets the worst news possible. And when a surprise visitor shows up at Anubis house, will secrets never meant to be heard, reveal themselves?
1. House of Bad News and Surprise Arrivals

**A/N Okay so... I realize that I haven't updated either of my other two stories, and I am officially and publicly putting them on hold until I get more inspiration. I've been getting back into the House of Anubis fandom, and I have had this idea in my head since I saw the first episode (Which was when it first aired on television) and it just kind of was reborn when I rewatched the first two seasons on amazon prime. So, here is the first chapter of House of Surprise Arrivals!**

**Nina's POV**

I felt happy and complete finally. The mask of Anubis quest was finally over, Fabian and I were back together, everything was perfect, until I got that terrible call. It was only a couple days after the end of the quest. I was sitting in the living room talking and laughing with everyone.

"Nina, sweetie. Someone's called," Trudy came in with a forced smile on her face. I looked at everyone's curious and worried looks at Trudy's smile and stood. I gave a reassuring smile to Fabian before heading out to the house phone.

"Hello?" I asked once I had seated and picked up the phone.

"Hello, is this Nina Martin?" a soft female voice asked on the other end.

"Yes," I answered cautiously.

"Well, Miss Martin, I am sorry to tell you that your grandmother has passed away," her voice practically disappeared. Gran? Dead? No no no. That couldn't be right. I caught a few words. Car crash, hospitalized, DOA, dead on arrival. I couldn't hold back my tears. They were flowing down my face like two small rivers. I quickly muttered a goodbye, hanging up the phone. I put my head in my hands and tried to hold back from sniffling. Gran was dead. At that moment Trudy came in and after seeing me rushed over and put her arms around me. I wrapped mine around her and cried into her shoulder. Trudy rubbed my back and tried to soothe me.

"I'm so sorry dear," she spoke in her usual soft comforting voice. "Come on then, let's get you upstairs," She gently pulled me up and guided me to the stairwell. I caught Fabian's eye as Trudy took me up the stairs. I looked away quickly, but I already knew he had seen my tears. She took me to my room and laid me down on my bed.

"Would you like me to bring you anything?" she asked. "Tea? Hot chocolate?"

"No thank you Trudy," I got out. I laid my head down on my pillow and turned so my back was facing Trudy. She mumbled another sorry and left the room shutting the door behind her. I could feel my tears making wet spots on my pillow and as I focused on other things, the softness of my pillow, the USA banner on my wall, etc., the tears slowly began to stop until I fell into a deep sleep.

**Fabian POV**

After Trudy came back downstairs everyone started asking questions immediately. Me being the loudest.

"Everybody that's enough!" Trudy shouted, silencing everyone. "Nina's gran passed away. In a car crash. She's really shaken up and is resting up in her room, so, don't go up there and bother her," Nina's gran? Dead? That's probably the worst thing that could ever happen to Nina. Her gran was her only living relative.

"I-I have to go talk to her," I said as I stood up. Amber pulled me back down.

"I honestly don't think she wants to see anyone right now Fabian. Not even you," she smiled sadly and I nodded, understanding.

***4 days later***

**Ava's POV**

I sat in the back of the cab on my way to the boarding school. The driver pulled up in front of a big, old, house. This must be Anubis house. I stepped out of the cab and with the help of the driver got all my things. I waved goodbye to him before heading up the steps to the front door. I knocked 3 times and a woman in her late 40's answered. She had long black hair and a smile that was as sweet as sugar.

"Hello sweetie. You must be Ava. Please come in," she smiled and opened the door wider so I could go in. She helped me bring my four suitcases in the grand hallway. I looked up and circled around looking at everything.

"It's so, beautiful," I said stopping.

"I'm glad someone thinks so. Most of the kids around here just see it as a big old creepy house," she laughed and I smiled. "Oh! I never introduced myself! I'm Trudy, the housemother,"

"Well hello Trudy, I'm Ava, but you already knew that," I laughed and she laughed with me.

"Everyone will be here soon, school is just about out. Why don't we take your luggage into the sitting room and you can help me make some after school snacks while you wait,"

"That sounds wonderful Trudy," I told her and helped her take my things into the living room area. She then guided me to the kitchen and set me right to work.

***20 minutes later***

After the cookies were finished I sat on the counter and ate the cookie I snatched. Trudy was just finishing the story of when one of the students, Alfie, tried to help her make cupcakes, when we heard the front door open and close and people talking.

"I'll just be a moment," Trudy told me before going out into the hall. I could hear her talking to the people who had come in. "Alright everyone. Go into the sitting room. There's someone here to meet you," she hurried back into the dining/sitting/living room area, followed by 10 kids. The last one was all but familiar. I hopped down off the counter and brushed as much flour as I could of me.

"Everyone, this is-"

"Ava?" Nina interrupted.

"Nina!" I squealed. I ran towards her and threw my arms around her. "I haven't seen you in forever," I felt her wrap her arms around me and hug me tightly.

"Um, Nina? Who's this?" the boy with medium brown hair and green eyes that stood next to her asked. She pulled away from the hug, but kept her arm around my shoulder.

"Uh, guys. This is Ava. My little sister,"

**End of Chapter 1**

**A/N So... tell me what you thought! I'm a little iffy about. I'm getting back into the writing flow and I might be a little rough. Review review review! I'll post the next chapter as soon as I have finished it! Hope to see you soon!**


	2. House of Outbursts and House of Truths

**A/N Hey guys! Sorry in advance that the chapter is so short! I finished only minutes ago actually and I really wanted to give you guys something after the wait and before I got super busy with school. While I'm on the subject, I'll be getting pretty busy soon. I have a vocal concert tomorrow and then next week is finals week. But after that is winter break so I will be free to write! For now, enjoy chapter two. Also, sorry for the crappy back story. I did my best. Now... READ!**

**Nina POV**

"Sister!?" Everyone shouted. I took a small step back and closed my eyes.

"Yes," I started opening my eyes. "Sister," I was met with confusion and bewilderment.

"You never said anything about a little sister," Patricia stated staring at me, much like the others.

I was about to answer when Ava interrupted me. "You never talked about me?" she asked hurt clearly on her face.

"Ava," I laid my hand on her shoulder. "You know why. I didn't want to risk-"

"Nina!" she interrupted me again. "I can't believe you! You can't even tell your friends who live in an entirely different _continent_ about me!" she couldn't help her anger. "Ever since _he _happened it's almost like I don't exist! He's _never _coming back!" And with that she stormed out of the room and up the stairs. Everyone heard the door to Nina and Amber's room slam shut.

"Um...what was that?" Eddie asked slightly taken back. He knew about Ava, he and I had been spending a lot more time together since the whole 'Chosen one and Osirian' stuff, but I had only told him that my little sister wasn't very healthy and that I didn't like talking about her. Obviously that wasn't the case. I locked eyes with Eddie and sighed. I knew it was time for the truth.

I sat down and everyone sat with her except Trudy, who looked around at everyone before hurrying to the kitchen to start on dinner. Everyone stared at me waiting for an explanation. I sat on the couch with Fabian on my right side and Eddie on my left, Amber sat on the loveseat with Alfie, Patricia sat on the couch arm next to Eddie. Joy sat on the arm of the love seat, Jerome sat in one of the spare kitchen chairs, and Mara sat on the loveseat chair arm closest to Jerome.

I sighed and stared at my lap. "It was about a year before I started here," I started not looking up. "One day while I was walking home with some friends I noticed this figure watching us from one of the back alleys. I told my friends to hurry, but I didn't tell them why. He could have just been a figment of my imagination, so I didn't tell anyone about him," I paused. "That was my first mistake. I started seeing him everywhere I went. Outside of my school, near the grocery store, everywhere. It wasn't till the day I had to walk home alone that he spoke to me," I paused again taking a deep breath. Fabian laid his hand over mine and I looked up and smiled at him before continuing.

"He came up to me and told me he'd seen me around and wanted to take me out. The guy was in his 30's and I was only 15. I got really scared and ran off toward my house. A couple days later he showed up again, but he didn't just ask, he threatened me. I was scared, but I still said no, but for some unknown reason I didn't tell _anyone. _Not even Gran," I took a deep breath and continued staring at my lap, where my eyes had been since I had continued talking. "The next time I saw him, he told me if I didn't come with him, he'd kill my little sister, who was only 11 at the time. I had been on a school trip and he must have taken her while I was gone. I believed him and went with him. He took me to this abandoned factory and there I found my sister. He locked me in there with her and left. She was so bloody and broken," I was on the verge of tears, but I didn't stop now that I had started. "She looked like death himself. Her eyes had lost all color and she was lying limp on the ground. I ran over to her and when I wrapped my arms around her, she flinched from my touch," I couldn't stop my tears now. I looked up and knew that everyone knew what I was going to say and decided to skip it.

I knew I couldn't tell the whole truth. The questions. The beatings. I'd save it for later. "I devised an escape plan and it worked. I got us out and after we reunited with Gran we moved to a remote little town in the middle of no where and changed our last name. My real last name is Martin though. After I got my scholarship here I wanted to take Gran and Ava, but they couldn't afford it. I came here and didn't want to tell any of you about her because I thought I would attract unwanted attention," I wiped away my tears.

Everyone sat there speechless. The first one to speak was Eddie. "Do you know who this man is?" he asked his protectiveness coming out. It wasn't just his Osirian powers, over the course of time he'd spent time with me he'd started to see me as a little sister.

I looked back down at my lap. "That's the thing. I didn't learn his name till I moved here and realized who it was," I muttered just barely loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Well? Who was it?" Amber asked, speaking for the first time through all this. I pondered whether to say it out loud, especially in front of Mara or just tell...

I leaned over to Fabian and whispered into his ear. "It was Rufus. He found me in America and thought I was the chosen one," I stood quickly. "I'm going upstairs to talk to Ava. We'll be back down for dinner," I left the room in a rush wiping away my stray tears. Everyone stared after me and then at Fabian, who looked like he would kill someone. But that someone was long dead.

**A/N Hello again. I know, I know. Crappy second chapter. But at least there is a second chapter. If you've read my other stories, it took me almost a year and a half to post chapter 3 for Demigods, Vampires, and Wars OH MY and I still haven't posted chapter 2 for Bella's a Bird. And if your still pissed at me, I really am sorry. Okay, off topic a little, but I'm writing a story in my creative writing class about a girl who's abused by her step father but escapes to a school in a different country. I'm having trouble picking a name for her, so there is a poll on my profile. PLEASE vote! I need all the help I can get! I love you all and thank you my lovely reviewers for reviewing! From now on I will give a shout out to the first 4 people who review in every chapter. So... REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW. See you soon! (Hopefully) :P**


	3. House of Intros and House of Stories

**A/N Here is chapter 3! I know these last few chapters haven't been very "good", but the real drama and adventure will start soon. Don't you worry. ;) I know this one isn't one of my best but I would say I'm getting better. So read on and enjoy! :)**

**Disclaimer(I think I've forgotten about this in my past chapter. Whoops): I do not own House of Anubis or it's characters. If I did there would be no Touchstone of Ra and there would be a 4th season.**

**Shout Outs: Thank you HugzKissez for reviewing all of my stories and being someone I look forward to hearing from!**

**Ava's POV**

"I can't believe her!" I muttered for what must have been the hundredth time. "It's been 2 years! He's never coming back!" I said louder, not noticing how she was watching me from the door.

"I know that, now," I heard a soft, familiar voice whisper. I swiveled around and stared at her.

"What do you mean?" I asked confused. Now?

She walked over to her bed and sat down patting the empty space next to her for me to sit. I did. She took a deep breath before saying anything. "Last term, Ru-_he_ came back," she caught herself.

"What!" I shouted. "He came back! That can't be!" I shouted standing. Nina set her hand on my arm and gently pulled me back down.

"It's alright though, because he's dead. I saw it with my own eyes. He'll never hurt us again. I promise," Nina said softly and wrapped her arms around me. I slowly wrapped mine around her as well and exhaled a breath I didn't realize I had been holding. It was over. The fear that my worst nightmares would come true was finally crushed. I smiled slightly and pulled away from Nina.

"I'm sorry about my outburst downstairs. I didn't make a very good impression did I?" I laughed slightly a small frown on my face. Nina's laugh made me feel better though and I smiled a real smile.

"I would say not, but first impressions don't really matter in this house. I mean, the first time I met my close friend Patricia she poured water on me and accused me of kidnapping her best friend, and know I would trust her with my life," she laughed and I laughed with her. She stood up and extended her hand toward me.

"So come on, let's go back downstairs and formally introduce you to everyone," I looked up at her and hesitantly took her hand. She pulled me up and out the door back downstairs.

_Meanwhile_

**Fabian's POV**

Everyone stared at me after Nina went upstairs waiting for an explanation. Rufus Zeno. _Rufus._ That sick bastard. He kidnapped Nina back in the states and hurt her. And her sister. If he hadn't already died I would kill him myself.

"What did she say?" Mara asked quietly from her spot by Jerome. I looked up and met everyone's eyes my face softening.

"She told me she'd tell everyone when she was ready," I decided to lie, since Mara didn't know about Rufus. But everyone else did. And everyone but Mara could see through my lie. They knew something was up.

"I think for now, until Nina is the one to bring it up, we don't talk about. This is bad art of her past and she probably doesn't want to have to remember it anymore," Eddie told everyone his protectiveness for Nina coming out. Everyone nodded and muttered their agreements.

"I'll be right back. I needed to ask Trudy something," Mara told everyone as she stood and walked over to the kitchen. As soon as she was out of ear shot all eyes were on me again.

"Okay, spill. We know she told you who it was and you didn't say 'cause you didn't want Mara to hear," Patricia said as she climbed down from the couch arm to sit next to Eddie who had scooted over closer to me.

"It was _Rufus_," I spat his name my face hardening again. Everyone stared in shock.

"Rufus?" Patricia asked in complete shock. "Th-That can't be true. How could he have found her in America?"

"I don't know!" I almost shouted. I took a deep breath to calm myself down. "But he did. And she's had to remember every bad memory with him for 2 terms. I can't believe we ever let him near her after what he did to her," I said through clenched teeth.

"We didn't know Fabian. If we had do you think we would have?" Amber stated softly. At that moment we heard the gentle footsteps of two people coming down the stairs.

"That's probably her and her sister. Don't say anything about it," Eddie ordered right before they walked in.

"Okay guys, I think you should properly meet my little sister. Everyone this is Ava. Ava this is Fabian, Eddie, Patricia, Amber, Alfie, Jerome, Joy, and... where's Mara?" she asked looking around.

"She had to ask Trudy something in the kitchen," Joy answered smiling at Nina. Everyone waved at Ava.

"Hello everybody," she smiled and looked at Patricia. "So you the chick that poured water on Nina?" she asked a small smile on her lips.

Patricia laughed and looked at Nina. "I see you told her about that little, incident," Nina laughed and nodded.

"Might have mentioned it," she smiled and sat down in the last empty spot by Fabian. Ava followed her and sat down on the arm. Everyone started telling stories from Nina's time here and soon Mara joined them in the fun.

**A/N Hope all of you readers liked it! Next 4 reviewers get a shout out next chapter! So REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! :P**


End file.
